


Bitches in the store, what crimes will they commit?

by CreatureFeature170



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom, Marble Hornets
Genre: Ben wants some Doritos, Crack, Hoodie and Masky make out in the backroom, M/M, The lads go to a grocery store, This Is STUPID, this is so bad, what do I even fucking tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:14:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28842195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreatureFeature170/pseuds/CreatureFeature170
Summary: Literally just some fuckers going to a grocery store.
Relationships: Hoody/Masky
Kudos: 34





	Bitches in the store, what crimes will they commit?

“Uhh...Lacy?” 

Lacy looked up at her coworker and manager with bleary eyes. She always hated the night shift, 

“Yea Derek?” 

“...Look at the people who just came in” 

Lacy looked over at the group of people who were currently struggling with the carts. Three of them wore masks. One white with black features, one black with bleached features and the last one was blue with black...stuff dripping from the eyes. There was two younger men with them, one looked to be in a Link cosplay and the last one...Lacy didn’t wanna know what the fuck was going on with that wannabe juggalo. 

“...Halloween party?” She asked and Derek stared at her, 

“I...guess?” he said, “just...keep an eye on them” 

Lacy nodded and went back to staring at the ground in front of her till. 

~!~!~!~

“You fucking morons we need a quarter” Masky said to Jeff and Ben who were still trying to pull the cart from the others. 

“Fuck that I ain’t paying them shit!” Jeff exclaimed and EJ stepped forwards, pushing a coin into the little slot which made the cart pull free and sent Jeff and Ben flying. 

“Com-really Hoodie?” EJ asked, staring at the hooded man as he sat in the cart, his legs slung over the front of it. Hoodie shrugged casually and EJ huffed, pulling the cart away and starting to push it. 

Ben grumbled to himself, standing up and rushing after the others. Jeff rolled his eyes and shoved his hands into his pockets before following after the rest. 

“So we need...milk, chicken-” 

“Can’t we just wing it?” Jeff asked, Ben already starting to wander off and EJ grabbed the back of his shirt, dragging him back without looking away from Jeff, 

“Unless you have extra money, no we cannot wing it” EJ said, 

“We kill people, the fuck is stealing compared to that?” Jeff asked and EJ grumbled,   
“God give me strength” 

“God abandoned us long ago and now we suffer” Ben said, trying to squirm from EJ and Masky rolled his eyes, crossing his arms, 

“Okay edgelord” 

Hoodie looked over at Masky, pushing his mask up over his mouth and grinning at the masked man who seemed to pick up what he was getting at, nodding. Hoodie climbed out of the cart and the two walked off to God knows where. 

EJ didn’t wanna find out. 

~!~!~!~

Tony walked into the back, looking down at the clipboard he held before his head jerked up at the sound of faint moans and panting. 

Hesitantly following the sound, Tony found two men in the loading dock area. Locked at the lips and the man with a brown jacket had his hands shoved up the others hoodie while the hooded man had his hands on the others hips. 

“Hey uh-you guys can’t be-” Tony’s words were cut short when the man in the hoodie pulled out a knife, not even bothering to stop kissing his partner. 

Tony squeaked, staring at the rather large blade and the two men broke apart to look at him, the hooded man gesturing with the knife and Tony didn’t need to be told twice, rushing out of the backroom. 

“Fuck, that was hot” Masky said breathlessly to Hoodie who just grinned, pulling Masky back down to kiss again. 

~!~!~!~

“Ben put the fucking doritos back” 

“EJ-” 

“Ben you have seven fucking bags” EJ said, staring at the other with his arms crossed. Ben huffed, his arms full of doritos bags. 

“So?” 

“So!? I don’t know anyone who needs that much, it’s unhealthy”   
“I’d say being a dead person attached to a video game is pretty unhealthy” Ben said, staring at EJ who just stared right back. Jeff popping open a Pringles can to slowly start eating them as he watched the two have a stare down. EJ pointed to Jeff, 

“You’re fucking paying for those” 

“Christ you’re on edge, get someone to eat won’t ya?” Jeff asked, popping another chip into his mouth. EJ just pointed from the doritos bags back to the shelves, 

“One bag” 

Ben huffed but obliged, putting many of the doritos bags back and EJ hummed, going back to pushing the cart. 

“Where’d Hoodie and Masky go?” Jeff asked Ben who looked up at Jeff weirdly, 

“You really wanna know that one?” 

“...Come to think of it? No” Jeff said. 

~!~!~!~

Masky and Hoodie showed up just before checkout. EJ was grateful due to the last time they had gone shopping, Masky had very nearly slaughtered Jeff in the dessert aisle for making a cheesecake joke. It had taken not only Hoodie and EJ but also Skully to hold the disturbingly strong man back from killing the teen. 

Walking up, Hoodie started to silently put the stuff on the belt and EJ went to go deal with the payment, the girls name tag read “Lacy”. 

“Uh...good evening” She squeaked and EJ nodded to her, 

“It’s...nice. Outside I mean”’ 

“Good to know” Lacy said and pushed a few buttons, looking up at EJ, “your total is $67.89” 

EJ handed her two fifties, “keep the change” he said and with Hoodie and Masky’s help, grabbed all the groceries and left. Lacy watching them go. 

The blue masked one was honestly kinda cute.


End file.
